worldsawayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lands of Atriea
The Planet of Atriea is approximately 4,125 miles in diameter. Atriea is made up of 8 continents: * Aurynth * Bodalt * Ensis * Lombar * Mell * Plorin * Reach * Tekka I - As It Was In The Beginning Thousands of years ago what would later become known as Junon was merely a small settlement in the middle of a large forest. It was an ideal spot on Bodalt, not too far from the sea and surrounded by beautiful oaks and elms. The population was small and mostly families looking to make a life off the land. There were no buildings, no streets, and no rulers. Just a stretch of land in the middle of the forest occupied by a small number of people looking to be one with nature and live their lives. The age of simple living on this land was about to change. II - The Founders Given it’s ideal location to the sea and lush surroundings the settlement began to attract more and more settlers. Eventually a convoy of refugees arrived and took notice of the lack of any type of leader or ruler in the area. Among the refugees were Ludwig Stolnay and his wife Liya Stolnay. With the lack of any real authority in this area Ludwig and his wife made plans to establish this land as their own. They were able to convince the inhabitants that they could make this place into something special. They could mold this small patch of land into a thriving and prosperous city that would rival anything back on Aurynth. III - True Beginning Ludwig and his wife named their new home after their daughter, who was killed while fleeing Aurynth. Thus the land was known as Auril. The Stolnays formed a local government with the native inhabitants and together they brought Auril into a new, prosperous age. They sent word back to Aurynth to any other potential refugees and defectors that Auril would welcome them. The flow of newcomers into Auril fueled rapid expansion and growth. Thus Auril’s time as a superpower on Bodalt began. IV - Ascension With the new local government in place the Stolnays and the locals went about expanding their territory. They razed some of the local forest for materials and to create space. Over the next several hundred years Auril continued to grow. Fueled by an influx of artisans from Aurynth, Auril became the main technological hub of Bodalt. They created new tools, weapons, and armor. They reveled in their discoveries and flaunted their new inventions for the rest of Bodalt to see. The rest of Bodalt eyed Auril with a jealous stare. Many natives despised the Aurynth immigrants for coming to their land, destroying their trees, and defiling their land. The hate for the immigrants festered for hundreds of years before the other Bodalt inhabitants had enough. V - The War The rest of Bodalt banded together to form an alliance against Auril. Auril had the superior weapons but the natives had superior numbers. The war lasted years. Both sides took heavy losses. Eventually the natives managed to break into the castle and assassinate the standing ruler. That however did not end the war. The Aurynth immigrants would not give up Auril without a fight. They tried and tried to rally but the superior numbers of the natives were too much. Eventually Auril was overrun. The last of the Aurilians were to be executed. One of the scientists managed to escape captivity and set about unleashing his newest creation on the attackers.' ' As a last ditch effort he ignited his new substance. He miscalculated the effects of the mixture and the effects were far reaching and absolute. What was once the hub of technology and art on Auril was decimated. What the initial explosion didn’t destroy was consumed by fire. The surrounding forest was burned to the ground. Acres upon acres of precious oak and elm trees gone. The inventions of the artisans at Auril were all gone, including the recipe to the substance that destroyed the city; all of it burned with the rest of a once prosperous city. VI- The Rule of the Land It took centuries for the scorched earth to heal but after a millenia grass began to grow. Then plants and trees. Nature once again claimed the land of Auril and Bodalt moved on. Forgetting much of what went on here. The land was at peace for another thousand years inhabited only by animals and plant life. VII - The Abbotts While the land that was once Auril was healing the other Bodalt inhabitants were going on with their lives. After what happened it was decided that never again should technology or the pursuit of technology be allowed on Bodalt. They would live simple and peaceful lives off the land and the land alone. Eventually a band of natives decided that this was not the way for Bodalt to move forward. They banded together at the most central point on Bodalt and created a new community. They named themselves The Abbotts. The Abbotts respected and revered nature. They built their homes in the trees and led peaceful lives in tune with their surroundings. They were not complacent and knew that invaders from others lands would try and take their beautiful land one day. So they trained. Beginning from a young age they trained using only what the land provided. Eventually The Abbotts spread out from their home on The Sleep and ended up at all points of Bodalt. Many ended up near what was once Auril. They built the city up under the ideals of The Abbotts and thus Junon was born. VIII - Golden Age Following the spread of The Abbott doctrine many settlements and cities on Bodalt began to adapt to the way of The Abbotts; training the new generations to protect their sacred trees - the oak and redwoods - and their way of life. Bodalt focused their training on using nature to their advantage. Thus Bodalt attracted rangers, druids, barbarians, and bards.' ' Exporting materials from Bodalt led to an era of prosperity unlike any before. Junon in particular became known for their leather. Junon is now the largest exporter of fine leather products including quivers, armors, bags and many more. Under The Abbots Junon has grown and expanded while maintaining its link to the land. IX - Reconciling The Past The Abbotts do not believe that disallowing the advancement of technology is the correct course for Bodalt. The Abbotts allow the pursuit of technological advancement but extreme care must be taken by individuals that wish to experiment. Certain areas of the continent are allocated for such endeavors. Junon is especially aware of how dangerous technological advancement can be and thus they’ve decided that no such area will be allowed with Junon’s jurisdiction. They welcome and all types of people but ask that those that wish to experiment with potentially dangerous materials do so far away from Junon.